Name
by Harumaki03
Summary: Habían pocas cosas en las que él había tomado iniciativa pero todas eran siempre determinantes en el curso de su relación y definitivamente aquella era una de ellas. (La imagen de portada no me pertenece, créditos a su creador/a).


**"Name"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Habían pocas cosas en las que él había tomado iniciativa pero todas eran siempre determinantes en el curso de su relación y definitivamente aquella era una de ellas.

 **Nota:** Praise the Lord, otro **KaraxIri** pal' corazón _(la imagen de portada no me pertenece, créditos a su creador/a)._

 **-/-/-**

Irina entre abrió sus labios en sorpresa mientras analizaba al hombre delante de sí, buscando si por asomó lo habían cambiado por otro o estaba alcoholizado pero ambas posibilidades _(al igual que todas las demás que pasaban por su cabeza)_ eran totalmente descartadas de forma inmediata.

La mirada masculina era intensa mientras esperaba por su respuesta pacientemente.

—¿Irina? —un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al escucharlo decir su nombre con un pequeño tinte de preocupación.

—Tú pregunta e-es repentina —negó suavemente con su cabeza —la verdad no sé porqué nunca te llamo por tu nombre de pila —desvió su mirada del rostro masculino y la posó en la porción de la piel bronceada de su pecho que se atisbaba gracias a la apertura de su yukata.

El ceño de Karasuma se frunció ante la respuesta de ella, sus ojos se entonaron.

—¿Podrías intentarlo ahora? —se inclinó un poco hacia ella, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos. Irina abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

Realmente lo que más lejos había tenido en todo el día es que cuando ambos llegarán a casa, él la asaltaría con aquella extraña pregunta.

Especialmente luego de que ella saliera del baño.

—Yo... —inhalo profundamente, mientras sentía el sonrojo teñir sus mejillas —¿a-ahora? —preguntó a media voz.

Karasuma asintió, observando la reacción de ella. Era raro que en público ella se mostrará tímida y nerviosa, pero él había descubierto tiempo atrás que la historia era distinta cuando estaba con él, a solas.

Posiblemente aquél era uno de los aspectos que ella había enterrado para volverse una asesina. Fría y calculadora por fuera, cálida, a veces un poco insegura y cariñosa por dentro.

Irina mordió su labio inferior con suavidad, mientras trataba de discernir qué había operado esa curiosidad en él de escuchar su nombre pronunciado por ella.

En su cabeza podía decir el nombre con soltura pero cada que trataba de decirlo en voz alta, se trababa.

Sabía lo que implicaba que dijera su nombre pero no sabía si tenía miedo de romper esa barrera y seguir avanzando en su relación en un cariz mucho, muchísimo más serio.

—Irina —ella dio un respingo al percibir que él estaba inclinado hacia ella, sus ojos se encontraban a la misma altura y al tratar de retroceder un poco, notó que su espalda estaba contra el marco de la puerta del baño.

—Karasuma —dijo alargando la última sílaba en un tono muy infantil —e-es demasiado repentino —sus cejas estaban fruncidas en consternación.

Aquel hombre era insufrible. Hacía lo que quería cuando quería, a pesar de su aspecto tan compuesto, Karasuma era alguien bastante más apasionado de lo que dejaba entrever y cuando hacia una pregunta _(casi exigencia)_ esperaba una respuesta de inmediato.

Recordaba que a pesar de ser ella quien usualmente se lanzaba hacia él, fue precisamente él quien hizo el primer movimiento para su primer beso, quien sutilmente la había asaltado para su sorpresa y deleite.

Dormir juntos también había sido sugerencia de él desde casi el primer mes en que empezaron a vivir juntos, pocos años atrás.

Alzó sus brazos para rodear el cuello de él y con una de sus manos acariciar los cortos cabellos de su nuca. Por la forma en que la miraba _(con aquella intensidad en sus negros ojos)_ , sabía que no saldría victoriosa de aquel asalto.

Se aclaró la garganta y respiro profundamente, separando sus rosados labios con sutileza.

—Ta... —percibió como tanto los hombros y mandíbula se tensaban, ¿tanto quería escucharlo? —Tada... Tadao-omi —balbuceó al final, sintiéndose terriblemente nerviosa, reacción que solo provocaban él y su maestro Lovro.

Notó como él dejaba escapar el aire, relajando sus músculos de paso.

—Dilo de nuevo —murmuró, mirando de forma alternada sus labios y sus ojos.

—¡Karasuma~! —exclamó, negando con su cabeza, aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, sentía que su corazón le saldría por la boca y que su cara no podía aguantar más calor.

Era una escena graciosa, ella, una ex-asesina experta en el arte de seducción se reducía a un manojo de nervios y balbuceos cuando se trataba del hombre que amaba.

Karasuma frunció su ceño y sus labios se volvieron una fina línea mientras respiraba profundamente.

—Una vez más —pidió, mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de ella, acariciando la misma con el pulgar.

—Tadaomi —Irina no pudo evitar deleitarse al su nombre desentrañarse de su lengua pero sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago, producto de los nervios y la sutil caricia que le estaba propinando.

Él asintió quedamente, no cambiando su expresión ni un ápice. La miraba como si tratara de descubrir alguna respuesta en su rostro. Más su corazón se sentía lleno de una extraña calidez que se expandía por todo su pecho.

Todo aquel pequeño embrollo era porque él quería saber cómo se escuchaba su nombre en los labios de ella. A diferencia de sí, ella siempre se había dirigido a él por su apellido, quizá por el hecho de que trabajaban juntos y también por el factor de que él nunca le había dado luz verde de llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

Incluso en su avanzada relación, ninguno había hecho el intento de que eso cambiará, hasta ese día.

Y se encontraba notablemente sorprendido de que no le importará en lo más mínimo y que le gustará más de lo que quería reconocer.

—Bien —se apartó de ella y asintió, como si estuviera satisfecho con la respuesta que había encontrado analizando el rostro de Irina —llámame por mi nombre de ahora en adelante.

Irina abrió los ojos como dos platillos de té y empezó a boquear.

—¡Kara...! —empezó pero él la corto con una simple mirada.

—Si me sigues llamando por mi apellido, buscaré misiones que te envíen más lejos y por más tiempo fuera de casa —gruñó, la idea no es que le agradará del todo pero con Irina había que tomar medidas drásticas.

Y dicho esto, se volvió para dirigirse a la cama, Irina pensó que su cerebro tenía un cortocircuito o quizás el de Karasuma era el que lo tenía.

—¡Oye, eso es injusto! —exclamó corriendo tras él para con agilidad subirse a su espalda —¡¿sabes lo difícil que es hacer eso de la nada?! ¡A tu favor tienes que soy extranjera y pudiste llamarme por mi primer nombre desde siempre! —se quejó mientras hacia un puchero.

—Acostúmbrate rápido —respondió él —eres una espía, debes adaptarte a cualquier situación —espetó.

Irina siguió haciendo pucheros y dando pequeños brincos aún subida a su espalda.

—Eres un hombre injusto, Kara... ¡Ah! —exclamó en sorpresa cuando Karasuma hizo un movimiento rápido y la lanzó a la cama sin cuidado alguno.

Los azules ojos de ella le miraban, mezcla de sorpresa y expectación mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella, sujetándole las manos por encima de su cabeza.

Karasuma se acercó a ella hasta quedar solo a un palmo de distancia, Irina se removió buscando zafarse de su agarre al tiempo que sus senos rozaban el pecho de acero del pelinegro.

—Mientras más me llames por mi apellido —su mirada era dura pero su aliento a sólo escasos centímetros de los llenos labios femeninos estaba provocándola —menos estaremos _juntos_ —y apartó su rostro cuando ella alzó su cabeza para buscar sus labios.

—¡¿Qu-qué?! —la mirada estupefacta de ella era digna de morir de risa, mientras sus azules ojos estaban cargados de incredulidad, sus labios se movían sin emitir sonido alguno—. ¡¿N-nada de nada?!

—Nada de nada —asintió Karasuma solemnemente mientras alzaba más su rostro.

Irina empezó a negar con su cabeza.

—Eres muy injusto —infló sus mejillas y sus labios hicieron un puchero que jamás en la vida admitiría lo llenaba de ternura.

—Entonces solo llámame por mi nombre —dijo con soltura mientras se inclinaba de nuevo para en esta ocasión ocultar su rostro en el cuello femenino.

Podía sentir el corazón de Irina latir a toda velocidad debajo de su pecho.

—Eres un tanto sádico Kara... —hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta—. Tadaomi —musitó sintiendo que el agarre en sus manos se aflojaba otro poco.

Observó los negros cabellos de su nuca mientras sentía su cálida respiración cosquillear la piel sensible de su cuello.

—Y después de esta tortura —esbozó una sonrisa —¿Tadaomi- _san_ va a recompensarme? —su voz con un cariz burlón al mencionar el honorífico se filtro suavemente en la oreja de él que estaba cerca de los labios femeninos.

Irina notó que la oreja había enrojecido sutilmente y en venganza, la mordisqueó.

—Irina... —le advirtió mientras ella reía por su fallido tono de circunstancias y mientras la escuchaba no pudo evitar esbozar una prácticamente imperceptible sonrisa contra la piel femenina.

De un movimiento Irina logro zafarse del suave agarre de las manos que habían aprisionado las suyas y había invertido la situación, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él.

Con una sonrisa traviesa se inclinó sobre él, susurrando suavemente el nombre del pelinegro mientras sus manos jugueteaban con la abertura en el pecho de su yukata.

Mientras más la escuchaba susurrarle su nombre, más se hacía a la idea de que podía acostumbrarse a escucharlo de sus labios por el resto de los días que estuvieran juntos.

 **—Fin—**

Lamento el **OOC** _(¡y la melcocha del final, grr!)_ , por Dios, ¡lo lamento tanto! Pero trate de que quedarán lo más centrados posibles, en serio.

Esta es una idea que rondaba desde el final del manga, allá en Marzo, no creo que **Irina** para siempre se refiera a **Karasuma** por su apellido _(de todos modos, ¿no es ella también "_ _ **Karasuma**_ _"?)_ así que aquí una idea de cómo la cosa cambio.

Ciertamente yo pensé que en el punto de **Irina** era fácil llamarla por su nombre, pues por ser extranjera y que las formalidades japonesas no le afectan de forma directa, pero es distinto cuando se trata de _Karasuma_ , pues estos siempre tuvieron una relación de trabajo y como vimos con el caso de **Nagisa** y **Karma** , a menos que ya haya cierta confianza y acuerdo mutuo de ambas partes, es difícil dejar de llamarse por apellido o el nombre seguido de los respetuosos sufijos.

Peeeero, como la relación de **Irina** y **Karasuma** ya va a otro nivel, entiendo es necesario que esa barrera fuese echada abajo, ¡yaaay!

Muchísimas gracias a **Cerisier Jin** por comentar mi anterior escrito **"Teddy Bear"** y **"Tiempo de Discípula-Maestro"** , también a **Lily Jackson 1313** y **Mary-Animeangel** por haberme permitido saber qué les pareció mi primer escrito en el _fandom_ **"Recatada"** , por igual, gracias a quienes han puesto estas historias en favoritos, ¡muchas, muchísimas gracias!

Sin más que añadir más que espero que disfruten este escrito y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido, me despido...

¡Ja ne!

 _ **11 de Julio, 2016.**_


End file.
